Hufflepuff
by Llini Guisli
Summary: El día que Cedric Diggory murió, todos agacharon la cabeza por igual, sin que nadie prestara atención al color que adornaba su insignia. Regalo de navidad para Dryadeh.


Ya que estoy trayendo lo que regalé para navidad acá también, pues acá estoy. Este fic fue escrito como regalo para **Dryadeh**. (Ya lo leíste en LJ, pero me dio esto de traer los fics acá también xp.)

** Disclaimer**: Todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**Hufflepuff**

El día que Cedric Diggory murió, nadie prestó atención al color que adornaba su insignia.

No hubo una sola persona en todo el castillo que desmereciera su muerte, o le diera más significado, por el hecho de que hubiera pertenecido a, como muchos la llamarían, la casa de los inútiles. De los ineptos y los cobardes.

Por muchas generaciones, quizá incluso desde la fundación misma del establecimiento, en Hogwarts se había acostumbrado tener alguna clase de prejuicio para con los integrantes de cada casa. Siempre existiría cierto rechazo hacia la actitud altanera y escurridiza, aunque también elegante, de un Slytherin; del mismo modo, lo más seguro es que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabría cuándo detenerse al encontrarse con un Gryffindor enfurecido. Nunca hubo mucha gente lo suficientemente obstinada como para intentar llevar la razón a la hora de discutir con un Ravenclaw, y no hubo corazón en la tierra que fuera capaz de poner en duda la lealtad de un Hufflepuff, a pesar de saberlos torpes y un tanto ineptos.

Eso toda la población mágica lo tenía claro. También lo tuvo Cedric.

Cuando era pequeño, solía pasar mucho tiempo —_minutos, horas_— cavilando sobre qué sería de él una vez que ingresara a Hogwarts. El historial de su familia le dejaba claro, muy a su pesar, cuál era la casa a la que más posibilidades tenía de entrar. Y aunque odiaba la idea de estar predispuesto a algo, o de formarse incluso más prejuicios, la evidencia era clara: el día que se sentara sobre el conocido taburete, con un astroso sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza, la única casa a la que podría ser llamado era Hufflepuff.

Pensaba en lo que aquello significaba, incluso antes del día de su cumpleaños número once, y le costaba reprimir suspiros de resignación. La casa de los cobardes y los poco hábiles; el único lugar que quedaba para aquellos que no resultaran lo suficientemente astutos, o temerarios, o ágiles de mente. La casa donde iban a parar los desechos de los demás, prácticamente, y aunque nunca había sido dicho de aquella forma, Cedric sabía que era lo que una gran cantidad de gente pensaba.

Incluso, a veces, él mismo.

Y cuando aquel tipo de idea pasaba por su mente, la culpa lo acometía de inmediato, recordándole sin tregua la enseñanza de toda su vida acerca de que todos, hombres y mujeres, magos y _muggles_, sangre limpia y mestizos, eran iguales. Él no lo negaba, y se aferraba a ello cada vez que imaginaba un tejón bordado en su ropa.

También le hacía sentir culpable por el hecho de que casi toda su familia hubiera pertenecido a Hufflepuff. Cuando pensaba mal acerca de la casa, se sentía un poco como si estuviera incluyendo a su familia, incluso a pesar de lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Pero aun así le resultaba imposible mantenerse de oídos sordos ante toda la palabrería que circulaba sobre el tema.

Cuando entró a Hogwarts, sin embargo, su opinión se vio fuertemente rectificada. Conoció gente, profesores y alumnos, con las opiniones más variadas y personalidades más extremas; entre las paredes vio gente desdeñosa perteneciente a cada casa, y también valientes entre pusilánimes. Encontró inteligentes mezclados con ignorantes y a muchos leales entre traidores. En fin... decidió que quizá la casa no lo era todo.

Se esforzó en lo que pudo, manteniendo siempre un nivel de calificaciones más que aceptable, y las relaciones con sus compañeros también resultaron ir mejor de lo que había llegado a pensar de pequeño. _Vivir Hogwarts no era lo mismo que oír hablar de él._

Cuando se hizo público el asunto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no se hubiera enterado tan rápido de no ser por su compañero de casa Ernie Macmillan, un par de años más pequeño que él. De hecho, probablemente quizá ni siquiera hubiera decidido participar de no haber sido por el entusiasmo que él y su círculo de amigos demostró al respecto. Se habría considerado demasiado débil, muy inexperto (_Eres demasiado humilde, hijo_, solía decirle su padre); quizá temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder una vez que —de darse el caso— tuviera que enfrentar las pruebas.

Pero las palabras de ánimo y sonrisas amistosas lo conmovieron; le resultaba increíblemente confortable el descubrir que recibiría tanto apoyo de embarcarse en algo tan grande como era aquel evento. Y se sentía realmente agradecido por ello.

Así que, sin pensárselo mucho y sabiendo que contaba con el aliento de sus compañeros, decidió que participaría.

Los meses que sucedieron a la fecha en que su nombre salió del Cáliz de Fuego fueron realmente duros, y ciertamente peculiares. Cada prueba los acercaba más a la última, y tuvo ocasión de darse cuenta de cómo afectaba también aquello a los demás. Por ejemplo, el tema de las chapas... ¿No podían simplemente mostrarse neutros? En última instancia, declarar su apoyo de buena forma, pero nunca así. Realmente, Cedric nunca tuvo nada en contra de Harry Potter; muy por el contrario, le parecía sumamente humilde y agradable. Así que cada vez que veía a un estudiante anunciando que _"Potter apesta"_, se sentía en la obligación de pedirle que dejara aquello.

Por supuesto, no muchos le hicieron realmente caso.

Aquello no lo desanimó, e intentó mantener las cosas calmas mientras se acercaban a la tercera prueba, él y Harry empatados en el primer puesto entre los cuatro campeones. El día en que al fin se llevó a cabo, marcó la historia de Hogwarts en forma perceptible.

El día que Cedric Diggory murió, nadie prestó atención al color amarillo —_un tejón al medio_— del escudo que adornaba su túnica.

Todas las cabezas se agacharon por igual, mientras las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en el salón; nadie se atrevió a decir nada, demasiado afectados para referirse a él con el suficiente respeto.

Porque, como les comunicaba el director en aquel preciso momento, Cedric Diggory había muerto en manos del mago más temido de los últimos tiempos, aun cuando a muchos la idea les resultaba increíble. No se trataba ya de un secreto para los alumnos que había muerto poco después de alcanzar la copa, a la que había llegado junto a Harry Potter, habiendo decidido llevarse el premio juntos.

Las circunstancias, claro, no habían evolucionado según lo planeado, y no faltó más que un _avada kedavra_ para que su cuerpo, inmóvil, se hallara en el suelo. _Muerto_.

Aunque él mismo no llegó a tener la oportunidad de darse cuenta, había llegado ahí por haber sido astuto, liderando la competencia que le había sido impuesta; su brío le permitió enfrentar dragones y sirenas... Necesitó de todo su ingenio para resolver la forma de superar las pruebas, cada una más compleja que la anterior. Demostró su honradez desde el comienzo, incluso cada vez que fruncía el ceño al ver un "_El verdadero campeón de Hogwarts"_ brillando sobre una túnica; fue leal a sus amigos, y ayudó a quien le había ayudado, como aquella vez en que mantuvo una interesante charla sobre el baño de los prefectos.

En aquel momento a nadie le importó a qué casa había pertenecido Cedric Diggory. Porque Cedric Diggory murió Slytherin, Gryffindor, y también Ravenclaw.

Cedric Diggory murió Hufflepuff.

* * *

  
**Sobre el Fic**: No tengo mucho que decir... No me convenció mucho, y tengo miedo del OoC, pero eso puede ser sólo una sicopatía mía. En fin... gracias por leer :)


End file.
